Republic of Mount Tarnica (1962: Apocalypse)
The Republic of Mount Tarnica ', commonly called '"Tarnica", is a survivor state in Eastern Europe. It is is a federal and democratic and parliamentary republic located in Poland, plus a very small part of Slovakia. History Pre-Doomsday The Red Army retook the town from German forces on July 27, 1944. On 16 August 1945, a border agreement between the government of the Soviet Union and the Polish Provisional Government of National Unity, installed by the Soviets, was signed in Moscow. According to the so-called Curzon Line, the post-war eastern border of Poland has been established several kilometres to the east of Przemyśl. In the post-war territorial settlement, the new border between Poland and the Soviet Union placed Przemyśl just within the Polish People's Republic. The border now ran only a few kilometres to the east of the city, cutting it off from much of its economic hinterland. Due to the murder of Jews in the Nazi Holocaust and the post-war expulsion of Ukrainians (in 1947's Operation Vistula or Akcja Wisla), the city's population fell to 24,000, almost entirely Polish. However, the city welcomed thousands of Polish migrants from Eastern Galicia. Their numbers restored the population to its pre-war level. Mt Tarnica is a peak in the Bieszczady Mountains in southern Poland. Its height is 1,346 metres. It is one of the Polish Crown Peaks. The summit towers 500 metres above the Wołosatka Valley. Tarnica is a peak in the Bieszczady Mountains in southern Poland. Its height is 1,346 metres. It is one of the Polish Crown Peaks. The summit towers 500 metres above the Wołosatka Valley. It can be easily told apart from its neighbours by its distinctive shape. The mountain has two separate summits, one of 1,339 and one of 1,346 metres. The southern part is a steep rocky wall, while the other side consist of less steep rocky field Bieszczady National Park (Polish: Bieszczadzki Park Narodowy) is the third largest National Park in Poland, located in Subcarpathian Voivodeship in the extreme south-east corner of the country, bordering Slovakia and Ukraine. The Park was created in 1973. WW3 In the war, the cities of Krakow and Lublin were destroyed by 60kt and 100kt bombs as well as a 100 kt bomb which missed its target, Katowice, but was nonetheless near enough to radiate the zone with a lot of damage. Nukes also hit Pszczyna, after it missed Oswiecem. Košice in Slovakia had also been wired out by a major nuke. Poland and Ukraine were in ruins and 90% of Czechoslovakia was dead. Post-WW3 After WW3, Przemyśl and some small towns and communities got contact, as they were near to each other, it helped Przemyśl e to trade with them for the winter. A harsh winter in the December of 1961, a drought induced famine in mid-1962 and E-coli outbreak in late 1963 cost many lives. Electromagnetic Pulses (or 'EMP') from air-bursted weapons destroyed some ~70% of the electronics across the Central Europe. Most radios, televisions, telephones systems, and computers were rendered useless. The initial death toll following the first hours of conflict was estimated at some circa ~26,000,000 people killed according to the local communist party apparatus' press release 6 weeks later. In the aftermath of the destruction brought about by the war, the small and still intact setelments were blessed by its relatively unscathed physical condition. The counties's government worked tirelessly with the goal of bringing renewed prosperity. Shortly after the blasts, a small band of socio-political elites seized power. The first task of the newly formed the Przemyśl based State Bureau was to scavenge whatever goods could be salvaged from destroyed areas. salvage teams returned with precious supplies from local industrial centers. The public were getting increasingly tired of the brutality and violence of the State Bureau regime as well as the enormous shortages of food, medicine and other necessary goods. People around the country, especially young people, were beginning to openly criticise the government and the communist ideology. Faced with an overwhelming popular protest, the Communist Party all, but collapsed and the, interim President and Secretary of the State Bureau of the Communist Party of Przemyśl announced that the Communist Party would relinquish power and dismantle the single-party state on May 10, 1964. The Communists won in 1968 with 45% of the vote, but the Social Democratic Party replaced them when they won the 1986 ballot with 52% of the result. Housing was fixed by 1967, farming began to improve in 1970, communist hard liners were purged in 1982, and a 100 armed militia was formed in 1984 over fears of invasion by the recently discovered Ruthinia-South Galicia (1962 Apocalypse) and the other nations that emerged from the ruins of Poland. Explores and traders found the Slovak border towns of Zboj and Nová Sedlica in 1972 , which they invited in to the federation a year later. Today Most of the people live a agricultural hand-to mouth existence and have late 19th century technology. Name To avoid local mayors arguing over which town’s name would be used, so the local communist party chief chose to name it after the local mountain and thus Republic of Mount Tarnica. Counties #Jarosław #Przemyśl #Zboj #Lubaczów, #Brzozów, #Jarosław, #Radymno, #Pruchnik #Nová Sedlica #Żurawica #Dubiecko #Orły #Bircza #Sanock #Zagórz #Ustrzyki Dolne #Leasko. Health care Thyroid and skin cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1986. Economy Subsistence farming and chair making. Food is mostly from local farm produce. Trade *Exports- A few chinking, turnips, chairs and eggs. *Imports- A few hand tools, horses and horse drawn ploughs Army A 100 strong sword and bow armed malitia. Media Posters a nailed up as and when necessary by the local authorities. The death penalty Murderers, sex predators, rapists, child molesters, traitors and enemy spies were executed by hanging. A moratorium on hanging has been in place since 1998. The arts Peasant folk arts and crafts. Category:1962 Apocalypse Category:Poland Category:Nukes Category:Cold War